The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly, to glides secured to the free ends of furniture legs or the like.
It is a common occurence to sit on a chair or at a table, desk or the like, and experience an instability due to the uneven floor surface or differential lengths of the legs. Chairs, desks, tables or similar furniture that is subjected to extensive use, such as in classrooms, cafeterias, conference rooms, and the like, are often fabricated with glides secured to the free ends of the legs to help distribute the weight or load over a larger "footprint" on the floor. Often, such glides have an adjustable overall length, for example, by manually rotating a threaded base portion of the glide relative to a threaded socket portion. Such manual action for adjusting the glide height, i.e., for leveling the desk, is time consuming and cumbersome, and represents considerable effort where a multiplicity of legs are to be frequently adjusted.